Friends Forever
by Eternal Sailor Serenity
Summary: This is a non-MS, joint fic by ESS and Super Bunny...two girls venture out in the world of the WWE. Both of sibs of a wrestler but also best friends forever.
1. Chapter 1

Friends Forever....a joint fic by Super Bunny and Eternal Sailor Serenity Chapter 1: Friends Forever  
  
ESS: Hey what's up? This is ESS and Super Bunny bringing you a tale of two friends, and their adventure in the WWE. The girls are Anna Marie Wilson and Tyler Dumas. Enjoy and review.  
  
Anna stood in the Wilsons' locker room. Torrie was talking with her friends Billy Gunn and Billy Kidman. Anna was trying to pick an outfit for tonight.  
  
Torrie: So you're valeting him again?  
  
Anna: Yeah Torrie I'm valeting Shawn Michaels again.  
  
Torrie: Okay I hope you have fun, who is Shawn up against?  
  
Anna: Who else, he's up against Test again.  
  
Kidman: That guy's a jerk.  
  
Anna: Tell me about it. Torrie, I'm going to join up with my friend okay?  
  
Torrie: Sure, then maybe we can go out after Raw.  
  
Tyler was getting ready too, she was going to be a valet tonight. Darn that Eric Bischoff, why did she have to get in trouble with him. She had to admit it that it was fun while it lasted. Her sister looked at her with concern.  
  
Lita: I really don't want you to go out there tonight.  
  
Tyler: Sorry Li, but my Eric's making me go out.  
  
Lita: We can talk to Foley or Austin, or somebody.  
  
Tyler: Thanks really for your concern but I have to go out there just like you and Trish have to deal with Jerky and Christian.  
  
Lita: You really never liked them, have you?  
  
Tyler: I like them as much as I like Eric. I better get going, got to go find Anna.  
  
They met together in the hall. Anna took her blonde hair with red and black highlights out of her face. Tyler had her light brown hair in a ponytail.  
  
Anna: Hey Ty, what's up?  
  
Tyler: Nothing much, just the usual valeting.  
  
Anna: Same here. So you're going to be out there tonight.  
  
Tyler: You know the drill.  
  
Shawn walked up to his valet. They weren't dating but were pretty good friends. Shawn was one of the ones who had trained Anna.  
  
Shawn: Hey Ty, Ann, what's going on?  
  
Anna: We were talking about our match coming up later tonight.  
  
Tyler: Yeah, I wanted to wish the two of you good luck.  
  
Shawn: Thanks, that's really nice of you considering the circumstances.  
  
Tyler: I know.  
  
Anna: Uh oh! Here comes trouble!  
  
Shawn turned his head while Tyler groaned. Test walked up to them.  
  
Test: Ah, my testicles!  
  
Anna: We're not your testicles, Test!  
  
Shawn: Stay out of our way, Test!!  
  
Test: Michaels, save it for the ring. I'm not here to fight with you right now. I'm here to collect my valet. So stay out of my way.  
  
Anna: You don't deserve a valet.  
  
Test: Move!  
  
Tyler: Don't hurt her, I'm coming.  
  
Ever since Stacy was rescued by The Dudleyz, Test wanted a new valet. After saying a few choice words while her temper was running high, Tyler was ordered to be his valet. Anna was the lucky one, she was with the gorgeous Shawn Michaels. Test grabbed onto Tyler's arm and dragged her away.  
  
Test: What have I told you about hanging with those two!?  
  
Tyler: I'll see you later tonight Anna.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
"I'm a Sexy Boy" played as The Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels held onto Anne's hand.  
  
Lillian: Making his way being accompanied by Annie Wilson, Shawn Michaels!!!  
  
Shawn got on his knees halfway on the ramp to go into his pose while fireworks went off in the background. Anna just waited behind him. At first she had been afraid of the fireworks, but now she had gotten use to it. Shawn climbed to the apron and went thru between the top and second rope. Anna walked up the stairs. And went in the same way as Shawn but he helped her by holding the ropes for her. "This is a Test" played as Test walked out with his head up high, his ego showing. He went over the middle rope and got into the ring. Tyler went up the stairs but was stopped by Test. She would have to wait by King and JR. Shawn quickly got Anne out of the ring as Test went on the attack. Shawn ducked and went to Irish whip himself. Test caught him with a clothesline. Test went to do the same thing Shawn had previously tried but Anna tripped him up.....  
  
*******************************  
  
It I'll let Whitney take it from here. I hope you all like this first chapter, and maybe you could give us some feedback.  
  
~Eternal Sailor Serenity & Super Bunny~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Friends forever...Joint fic by Super Bunny and Eternal Sailor Serenity   
  
SB: Thanks from both me and ESS, to all who had review. I'm going to write this chapter in ESS style. This is ESS and Super Bunny bringing you a tale of two friends, and their adventure in the WWE. The girls are Anna Marie Wilson and Tyler Dumas. Enjoy and review.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Test looks over at Anna, who was just tripped him. He points his finger at her, as if she was his valet. It gives Shawn the chance to roll Test into a pin, but he just got two counts. Shawn gets up, and starts hitting his feet on the mat getting ready for his Sweet Chin Music. When Test gets up and Shawn was going to give him the Sweet Chin Music, Test was able to dodge it and give Shawn the Big Boot. Test goes to pin Shawn, so to make sure he wins, he puts his feet on the rope. Anna goes over to the rope and to the side of the ring, and moves Test feet before the count of three. Test looks over at Anna, and walks over to her and grabs her by her hair.  
  
Test: You need to know your place girl  
  
He told her, before pushing her onto the floor. Tyler goes over to Anna, who was just, hit the floor with her head hitting first.  
  
Tyler: Anna, you ok?  
  
Anna: Yea, it's my head  
  
When test turns around to finish off Shawn, he was given the Sweet Chin Music right in the face. After Test hits the mat, Shawn goes in for the pin and wins. He gets out of the ring and over to Anna and Tyler.  
  
Shawn: You ok, Anna?  
  
Anna: Yea.  
  
She told him, as she gets up and looks at Tyler then over to Test. Tyler also looks over at the mad Test, and sighs. As Anna and Shawn head down to the ramp, Tyler went up the stairs, and walks into the ring and over to test.  
  
Test: Why did you help me?  
  
Tyler: What did you want me to do?  
  
Test: I'm going to talk to Eric, now come on.  
  
He orders to come with him, as he walks backstage and pass some of the superstars. When they to Eric Bishoff door, Test gives it a heavy knock.  
  
Eric: Come in  
  
Eric told the, as he was still thinking of a plan. When he look at Test, then over to Tyler he lets a big smile across his face.  
  
Eric: Can I help you?  
  
Test: Damn right you can, did you see what happen?  
  
Eric: Do you think I have time to watch every single match?   
  
Test: Well, Shawn's little valet Anna cost me the match.  
  
Eric: Really?  
  
Tyler: No she didn't, she stops him from cheating.  
  
Test: Did I say you could talk?  
  
Test asked her, before looking back at Eric. He sits down on his black couch, and starts thinking of a way for Test to get Anna back.  
  
Eric: How about this next week on Raw is War, it will be Annie Wilson against Test and Scott Steiner in a handicap match.  
  
Test nobs his head with a huge smile on his face, after Eric said that Tyle was up set about how unfair the match is. Just before Tyle come say anything, a sock appears between Test and Tyler.  
  
Mr. Socko: You know that is not very nice  
  
Eric: What do you want Foley?  
  
Eric asked him, before everyone looks over at Foley who still has the sock on.  
  
Foley: You know that Test and Scott can crash Anna really easy?  
  
Eric: What's your point?  
  
Foley: My point is that you give her a partner.  
  
Test: Who is going to be her partner, Shawn Michaels?  
  
Foley: No, I got someone better.  
  
Eric: And who that might be?  
  
Foley: Come here and I'll tell you.  
  
Foley told him, with a smile on his face. Just waiting for to see Eric face when he finds out, Eric goes over to Foley and waits for him to tell him who is the mystery partner.  
  
Foley: Her partner is...  
  
He whispers, before yelling.  
  
Foley: THE ROCK AND THE HURRICANE!!  
  
Test: That's not fair  
  
Test told Foley, before looking over at Eric.  
  
Test: Do something Eric!  
  
Foley pats Tyler on the shoulders before heading to the door, then walks back to Eric and Test.  
  
Foley: And oh, have a nice day.  
  
He told them before leaving Eric office, and heads over the Wilson's locker room with a big smile on his face. Over at the Wilson's locker room, Anna put the small ice bag on her head as she looks over at Shawn and her older sister Torrie. Foley knocks on the door, before he notices the look that Shawn was giving his because of the sock on his hand.  
  
Foley: How are doing, Ann?  
  
Anna: Ok, what's up?  
  
Foley: I just got done talking to Eric and Test.  
  
Shawn: He wants a rematch?  
  
Foley: No, Eric set a match next week with Test and Scott Steiner against Ann in a handicap match.  
  
Anna: WHAT!? That's not fair!  
  
Foley: Calm down, I fix it. It will be Test and Scott Steiner against you and The Rock and The Hurricane.  
  
Torrie: At lest you have more of a chance wining the match with Rocky and The Hurricane.  
  
Anna: Yea, I do. We better go, we can met up with Tyler and Lita at the hotel.  
  
She told them, as she grabs her bag and out the room with Foley closing the door behind him. Shawn puts his arm around her shoulder, which cause her to smile as they head out the building's door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, there's the second chapter. All you have to do is wait for ESS to do the third chapter.  
  
~Super Bunny & Eternal Sailor Serenity ~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Friends Forever Chapter 3  
  
Authoress' Notes: Last Chapter, Anna cost Test his match against Shawn Michaels. Eric made a handicap match Annie against Test and Scott Steiner. Mick Foley went and made it even by giving Anna, The Rock and The Hurricane as tag-team partners.  
  
Shawn and Anna arrive at the hotel. Lita and Tyler were all ready in their hotel room planning for Raw.  
  
Shawn: What did we miss ladies?  
  
Tyler: Anna, did someone tell you about your match on Raw?  
  
Anna: Yeah, Foley informed me.  
  
Shawn: I have a match against Randy Orton, that's what The Coach told me. We all know about Anna's match so what are you two up to?  
  
Lita: Surprisingly, I was told that I wasn't needed for Raw. I'm even banned from the Raw arena.  
  
Anna: They are trying to keep you from helping us so they must have a plan.  
  
Lita: I don't like this.  
  
Tyler: I have a match with Stacy. Test told me that I didn't have to valet for him when he had his match with Anna.  
  
Anna: Does that mean you won't be out there on Raw?  
  
Tyler: I have to talk to Foley. This may take awhile so I'm going to leave now and be back later. Good night Shawn, and I'll see you later tonight Lita, Anna.  
  
She left as Lita and Shawn went into their respected rooms. Anna walked around until she stopped at a certain locker room.  
  
Anna: The Rock...  
  
The Rock and The Hurricane opened the locker room door and saw Anna there.  
  
Hurricane: Hey Annie, want to help us plan the match?  
  
Rock: The Hurricane is talking about The Rock's strategies to win the match.  
  
Anna: Sure I guess so.  
  
Rock: We don't want you to be fighting too much.  
  
Hurricane: Yea, it's going to be a dangerous match.  
  
Rock: You aren't to fight unless that Tanner girl interferes.  
  
Anna: Her name is Tyler and she won't be at the ringside. Test won't let her.  
  
Hurricane: Then you won't be fighting at all then.  
  
Anna: Hey, it's MY match. Foley just made you two backup.  
  
Hurricane: Hey, I just don't want to see you get hurt Anna Wilson.  
  
Anna: Okay I'm going to bed is that okay? I'll talk to you all later.  
  
She went into the bedroom and sat on her bed.  
  
Lita: Where did you go?  
  
Anna: I had to talk to The Rock and Helms. Did you know he has the cutest looking pair of eye...I didn't say anything.  
  
Lita: What was that? Well I've known Shane for awhile and he's a great guy.  
  
Anna: Where is Tyler, it's getting a bit late. I wonder what she had to talk to Mick about...I have to get music for my theme song, I think Show Me Love by T.A.T.U. would be good.  
  
Lita: Knowing her, something interesting is going to happen.  
  
Foley: Let me get this straight....you really want this to happen? Do you know the dangers of this job?  
  
Tyler: I sure do and I still want to do it.  
  
Foley: Okay then you better go tell Lita then.  
  
Tyler: I sure well.  
  
She got back to the hotel room and quietly slid into the room.  
  
Lita: There you are you dirty stay out.  
  
Anna: What kept you girl? It must have been pretty important.  
  
Tyler: Li, you have a match tomorrow on Raw so you're ban is not in effect anymore.  
  
Lita: Oh thank you sis!  
  
Torrie: Am I missing anything?  
  
Anna: Torrie, where have you been?  
  
Torrie: Just talking to my partner. I'm not going to Raw tomorrow because I have the day off.  
  
The four roommates went to bed. The next day the girls got up early to do some clothing shopping. Torrie decided to sleep in because she had some other plans. Later that night, it was time for Raw. Most of the matches went by smoothly. Eric was seen talking to Mick backstage.  
  
Eric: I can't wait to see that diva match and the intergender tag match later on.  
  
Foley: The two matches have been changed a bit, Eric.  
  
Eric: Well, Tyler's match is to start...next and right after will be Annie, Hurricane, and The Rock against Test, Scott Steiner, and now Gail Kim.  
  
Foley: So you decided to add a diva to the match now?  
  
Eric: It wouldn't be fair a three on two match.  
  
Foley: And this comes from someone who made a one on two in the first place.  
  
Eric: Well it's time for our next match.  
  
Lita's theme played as she ran out. She was glad she had a match tonight. Eric looked at the diva in the ring to Foley.  
  
Eric: Lita?! You replaced her with Lita?!  
  
Foley: It was her idea.  
  
Stacy came out next. She looked nervous because the other diva had more ring experience then her.  
  
Stacy: Li, lets not fight...  
  
Lita: Sorry but Eric will be angry if we don't fight.  
  
The two divas fought and Lita won despite two things, one worrying about Anna and her match with Test and the others and two, killing her sister for chickening out on her match with Stacy. After the match "I'm Back," suddenly came on loudly as a steamed Eric Bischoff stormed to the ring. He grabbed a microphone from one of the crew people and yelled up the ramp.  
  
Eric: Tyler, Anna, where are you!? Annie, your match is next and Tyler, your match was supposed to be the last one. Boy you are both in deep trouble if you don't come...  
  
Mick Foley's music interrupted the co-GM as Mick came down the to ring.  
  
Eric: What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Foley: I make myself the guest announcer. Now first up Annie with her tag-team partners The Rock and The Hurricane.  
  
They trio came to the ring, Rock and Shane held the ropes open for Anna to go through the middle and top rope.  
  
Foley: And now their opponents, Test and his tag-team partners Scott Steiner and Gail Kim. Test mocked Stacy's entrance, as usual. Scott kissed his biceps again and Gail yet again showed off her body. They were about to start when Eric spoke up.  
  
Eric: I declare myself the special guest referee for this match.  
  
Foley: No, I don't think so Eric.  
  
Eric: I'm the GM of Raw and I can do anything I want.  
  
Foley: Co-GM if I remember correctly and you can't do anything, besides this match all ready has a guest ref, introducing Dark Angel.  
  
Tyler came out wearing a stripped tank top. She sneered at Eric before he went backstage in a rage. He picked up a phone.  
  
Eric: Hello, Triple H? I want you and Evolution to do something for me...keep it a secret, I don't want Foley to know of it. Yeah, okay thanks...the two girls are Dark Angel and Annie Wilson.  
  
They started going over details of their plan. The match started in the ring. Annie gave Gail Kim an arm drag in the ring. They went back and forth and when Gail was down, Test grabbed Annie by the hair and gave her a guillotine. Test tried to climb into the ring as Tyler pushed him back. Meanwhile Gail tried to pin Annie but Dark Angel did a slow one count before Annie kicked out. Gail made the tag to Scott Steiner and Tyler held him back, stalling for time so Anna could tag to The Rock. She did and the great one laid the smack down on Scott. After a Rock Bottom and a Steiner Recliner, they tagged to the last members of the group. Test and The Hurricane rushed in to take the place of their fallen group member. Test was using his power while Hurricane used speed. On the outside, Gail and Scott took care of The Rock while Anna was in her corner turnbuckle trying to decide who to watch and help. Test made Hurricane tag in Annie and she looked scared at Test. Tyler tried to make Test back off but he just threw her to the side. Test picked Anna up in the Pump Handle Slam position but The Hurricane came in with a dropkick. The Rock was lying by the steel steps after being slammed into them. The Hurricane looked at The Rock but when he turned back, he got a Big Boot. Gail came back in and Annie gave her the Anna Bomb. She pulled Gail's legs up over her head and tried to pin her but nothing happened...  
  
Anna: What the hell...Tyler why didn't you...  
  
She turned to see what was taking her best friend so long to do the three count and saw Tyler lying at her feet out cold. Looking up the last thing she saw was Test standing over here with a steel chair in his hands. Test knocked out Anna and the match was considered, by Eric, a no contest. Gail, Test, and Steiner fled from the ring as a recovered Hurricane and The Rock came into the ring with their own steel chairs. They dropped them though as the heels left the ring area. Hurricane woke Anna up.  
  
Hurricane: Hey babe, you okay?  
  
Anna: Huh? I think so, I know my name, who won the match?  
  
Hurricane: Nobody, it was declared a no contest.  
  
Tyler: Damn that Test! I'm supposed to be his valet, well I'm still his valet but he had no right to do that!  
  
Rock: The Rock says someone needs to kick their candy asses!  
  
The guys helped the gals backstage as Raw went off the air.  
  
***************************************  
  
So the match was a no contest...but what is Eric planning with Evolution? Will we ever find out?  
  
~Eternal Sailor Serenity~ ~Super Bunny~ 


End file.
